


Almost Home

by michelleinnit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tommy and Techno are brothers, a retelling of events, dream and tubbo are only mentioned - Freeform, mentions of abuse (if continued), mentions of suicide (if continued), techno finds tommy in his house, this may just be a one shot but idk, tommy is big sad and confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleinnit/pseuds/michelleinnit
Summary: " “Tommy?” Techno asks, anger rising in his voice, “What the hell are you doing in my house?”“I was exiled, Techno,” he responds, taking a bite of the apple, “Remember?”Techno stares at him, dumbfounded, “Okay? That doesn’t explain why you’re here!”“Had no where else to go, Big Man. Figured you wouldn’t mind sharing your things,” he says, pointedly taking another bite of his apple.Techno steps forward, knocking the apple out of his hand onto the dirt, “How long have you been here?” "orTechno finds Tommy in his house and isnt happy about it
Kudos: 14





	Almost Home

The rough wood rubs against Tommy’s calloused hands as he climbs the ladder out of his room, hoping to get some breakfast and maybe a little fresh air.  
He catches a glimpse of his reflection off the glass housing a random mob with a pumpkin on its head. Its been days since his last proper night of sleep, the bags under his eyes more prominent than ever.  
“You’d think after I stopped living in a tent I’d sleep a little better,” he mumbles to himself as he grabs hold of the ladder leading up to the main room of the house.

One look at the interior decorating and it was obvious this wasn’t Tommy’s home. Rather, it was the home of Technoblade. One of Tommy’s sworn enemies...and his oldest brother.  
Of course he hadn’t asked permission to raid his chests and sleep in his basement but it wasn’t like Techno had been there to tell him no.  
And he one hundred percent would have told him no.

Tommy grabs a golden apple, (“You never know when you might need those extra hearts”), and walks to the front door to enjoy his small meal outside.

Instead of being greeted by the warm sunlight and soft snow, he comes face to face with none other than Technoblade.  
“Great,” he mumbles, attempting to just walk back inside.

“Tommy?” Techno asks, anger rising in his voice, “What the hell are you doing in my house?”

“I was exiled, Techno,” he responds, taking a bite of the apple, “Remember?”

Techno stares at him, dumbfounded, “Okay? That doesn’t explain why you’re here!”

“Had no where else to go, Big Man. Figured you wouldn’t mind sharing your things,” he says, pointedly taking another bite of his apple.

Techno steps forward, knocking the apple out of his hand onto the dirt, “How long have you been here?”

Tommy groans, “That was my breakfast!”

“It was my golden apple that you stole!” he yells, “How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know. Three, four days maybe?”

“You’ve been stealing my things, living in my house, for half a week? Where have you been sleeping?”

“Come on in and I’ll show you,” Tommy replies, holding the door open.

“Don’t invite me into my own house.” he grunts.

Tommy shrugs and walks into the house, leading Techno into the basement and then into a room underneath the basement.

“Welcome to Dnret!” Tommy says, gesturing to the space around him.

“Tommy what the hell. You’ve ruined my house!” Techno replies, observing his surroundings in horror.

Tommy rolls his eyes.  
“You’re so dramatic, Big Man.” his eyes catch the other sign in the room and he grins, quickly bouncing subjects, “Oh Technoblade! Read the sign! No pussys allowed!”

Techno sighs and looks at him, “Tommy. Why have you done this?”

“Done what? I think it’s a real improvement, honestly.”

“You’re living under my floorboards like a fucking racoon!”

“What’s wrong with racoons?”

Suddenly his eyes widen, “Tommy are those my pants?”

Tommy looks down and laughs, “Well yes, they are. You see, my old trousers were pretty torn up and I couldn’t go round with holes near my ass. You get my problem, right? The shirt holes I can handle but I can’t let anyone see this ass.”

Techno sighs, running a hand over his face, “You know what? Fine. Keep them.”

“I wasn’t really asking for permission but okay.”

“Tommy don’t make me take it back.”

Tommy groans and sits on his bed, “Okay, okay.”

“You never told me what you’re doing here.”

“Well you see, Techno, I have this good friend, Dream. And Dream and I...he kinda blew up all my stuff? And my house and shit? And I...I need my discs back.”

Techno looks at him a moment, “Dream blew up your house so you need your discs?”

“Well I guess it was more of a tent but yes.”

“I don’t see how that’s correlated.”

“Y’know I can’t really explain that, Techno. But...I kind of need your help.”

“You need my help?” Techno asks, surprised that Tommy would admit such a thing.

“Yes, Techno! I lost everything I owned, obviously I need some help!” he shouts.

Techno sits down, “Where are your discs?”

Tommy shrugs, “L’manberg I’d assume.”

He grins, “Alright. I’ll help. But only because I have some business there as well. Mr. President has some things I’d like back.”

Tommy’s breath catches at the mention of his best friend, “Tubbo? What does Tubbo have?”

“Just some of my weapons. Very important weapons.” he replies, “And I’ll need them for some important events coming up. We’ll need them to get your discs too.”

Tommy nods slightly and looks down at his feet, “Techno, I know I’ve been sort of...comical about this whole thing but...you killed Tubbo. I need you to promise me you won’t hurt him again.”

“Why do you care, Tommy? He exiled you!”

His head snaps back up, “He’s my best friend!”

“Does Tubbo think you’re his best friend? Does he think of you the same way, Tommy?”

Tommy meets his eyes for a moment, wanting to say something witty. Wanting to have a clever comeback to an obviously absurd question. But words failed him.

“Look, kid,” Techno begins, rising, “I know a lot about putting trust into other people and having them betray that trust. Using you to get what they need and then casting you aside like...like some sort of broken toy.”

Tommy looks down again, embarrassed as his hands begin to shake. Tubbo didn’t use him, right? He wouldn’t. He needed to exile him because...because he needed to.

“Oh we need to exile Tommy! We need to exile him or Dream will get mad at us!” he continues mockingly, waving his hands in the air.

Tommy clenches his hands into fists, anger rising in him. Why was he angry? Techno hadn’t done anything to him. Dream hadn’t done anything to him…

“What’s the point?” he yells, slamming his fist against the wall, “What’s the point of a government that sells out it’s citizens?

He looks up at him again, fear taking hold.

“That’s why we’re gonna take it down, Tommy”

“What?” Tommy asks, ashamed at how weak he sounded.

“You want to be friends with Tubbo?” he inquires, obviously knowing the answer already.

Tommy nods, “Yes.”

“Wanna know what’s driving you apart? Why you don’t have your discs?” this time he doesn’t wait for an answer, “Its because of the government, Tommy. If there was no government you and Tubbo could be friends! You’d have your discs back! There’d be nothing for Dream to threaten!”

Techno reaches his hand out to Tommy, “Join me. Let’s destroy L’manberg.”

Tommy stares at his hand for a moment, his heart racing.  
“You promise if I join you...you’ll help me get back my discs?”

“I promise.”

Tommy stands, “I don’t want to destroy the government, Techno.”

“Well...we’ll at least commit some acts of minor terroism.” he replies.

Tommy smiles, “I love minor terroism.”

“That’s exactly what I want to hear.”

“Okay...I’ll do it,” he says, shaking Techno’s hand, “I’ll help you.”

Techno grins, “Excellent. Now...there’s a few things you might want to see”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much! I recently got into the Dream SMP and Tommy's exile/Depression arc killed me so I needed to write about it. I absolutely loved Tommy and Techno's dynamic and even though its no longer officially canon, I enjoy imagining the two as brothers :)
> 
> I may continue this but it also works as a one shot so who knows. I guess if anyone enjoys it I'll write more :)


End file.
